Dottie (Planes)
Dottie is a forklift based on the ones from the Disney/Pixar franchise Cars. She is Dusty Crophopper's mechanic and appears in the animated film Planes. She and Chug are friends. History Planes When Dusty Crophopper is watching the Wings Around the World race, Dottie explains to him that he is for fumigation instead of racing. Chug says that Crophopper will be attending the race. Crophopper quit his job as a fumigation airplane, so he decided to become a racing airplane. Once Dusty and all of the other racing planes all around the world took off to Iceland, Chug and Dottie are watching the planes go on the race. Once Crophopper and the other racing planes reached Mexico, Dottie and Chug look at his damaged engine. Dottie said that Crophopper is now a racing plane, since he explained to her that he was for fumigation. Later on, Crophopper defeated Ripslinger and reached the finish line in New York. Dottie, along with Chug and the other international planes, were very proud of Dusty winning the race. Planes: Fire and Rescue When Dusty was training for his next race his engine starts to have problems so Dusty rushed to Dotties just to check out his engine and learned that his gearbox is failing and that type of gearbox is out of production and long since discontinued and Dusty was told to keep his speed under 80% and if he continues to push himself to the red his gearbox will fail and his engine will cease. Dottie then installs a warning light to let Dusty knows if it comes on he needs to pull power, slow down. Dottie then apologizes to Dusty that he can't race anymore. Later when a fire was caused by accident Dottie was one of those vehicles that try to help Mayday put it out by knocking down a water tower to put it out due to the fire hose had holes in them. When TMST arrives at the scene Sparky answered to Chug "This means serious trouble" which Dottie corrects him by saying its really "Transportation management safety team". When the citizens of Propwash was upset about the Corn festival will never be celebrated Dottie shows what needs to happen to get the airport opened up again: Mayday gets refurbished and aquires a second firefighting vehicle to help put out future fires at the airport. Dottie later then tells Dusty good luck as Dusty goes to Piston Peek park to be trained as a firefighter while the rest of Dustys friends install a few parts on Mayday including Maydays new siren. When Dusty becomes a certified firefighter the airport was reopened with everyone including Dottie cheers Dusty for being Propwash junctions newest firefighter and watches the Piston Peak air attack team and Dusty celebrate the Corn Festival with an air show. Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular Dottie is seen with Skipper as they congratulate Dusty on his act in the Vitaminamulch Air Spectacular held by Leadbottom. Her only line in the short is when she sees that Dusty has his sprayer back on. While Dusty and Chug are in the event in disguise as two daredevils named Air Devil Jones and Vandemonium, Dottie and Skipper move out of the way when Chug skids on a bag of Vitaminamulch that one of the crowd members threw onto the runway. Voice Actors * Teri Hatcher (U.S.) * Gabriela Vega (Latin America) Category:Characters Category:Planes characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters Category:Sarcastic characters